


tripping, tumbling

by onceuponamoon



Series: ficlets [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Blushing, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Exploration, Lack of Communication, M/M, Underage Drinking, dex might actually have a crush, nursey definitely has a crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 15,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponamoon/pseuds/onceuponamoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considering the way he’s staggering in a jagged pattern down the hall, knocking shit off of the corkboard’s lost and found, and giggling to himself, Dex is ten-<i>thousand</i> percent sure that Nursey is in fact <i>not</i> fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this came from [this](http://onceuponamoonfic.tumblr.com/post/136856888423/300-words-or-less) post but no one sent me one so...yeah. i did it anyway. title's from Fergie's "Clumsy" because i'm trash. unbeta'd.

“I’m _fine_.”

Considering the way he’s staggering in a jagged pattern down the hall, knocking shit off of the corkboard’s lost and found, and giggling to himself, Dex is ten- _thousand_ percent sure that Nursey is in fact _not_ fine. Aside from being an obnoxious, morally righteous asshole, he had more than his fair share of tub juice ( _thanks a lot, Shitty_ ) and – alright, Dex didn’t sign up to be Nursey’s…nurse, but it’s not like he actually wants him to die of alcohol poisoning. 

They’ve actually had pretty good things going for them on the ice. They can’t afford to wreck that now.

Nursey knocks over a chair and falls down, long limbs sprawling across the dusty floor; he laughs about it.

Dex laughs too, because hey. He’s no saint. 

“Come _on_ ,” Dex says, getting Nursey’s arm over his shoulder. “Try not to concuss yourself.”

Infuriatingly articulate – he can’t even walk in a straight line! – Nursey says, “ _Chill_ , bro,” and flaps a broad hand at Dex’s face. It hits Dex’s nose. “I’m _fine_.”

“So you say,” Dex responds, slapping Nursey’s hand away from his face. (Nursey giggles.) “But if you die from alcohol poisoning and miss the bus for the home-and-home against Princeton, I’m literally going to murder you.”

Nursey’s hand comes back up, cradles his jaw. “Yo. Poindexter. You can count on me, bro.” Two pats and then Nursey’s finger somehow snags against Dex’s lip. Almost too fast, Nursey leans up – just why hasn’t Dex hauled him upright and to the bathroom yet? – and replaces that finger with his lips. When he pulls back (and, fuck, had Dex kissed back?), Nursey says, “It’s chill.”

A giggle hiccups its way out of Dex’s chest; he’s blushing. He stammers, “Yeah, okay.”

Dex prays to God Nursey doesn’t remember this in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex knows, intellectually, that blushing is an involuntary reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to do the prompts for dex/nursey linearly, so these'll be added as chapters as i finish them. this one's for [THE_PurpleShirt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_PurpleShirt/pseuds/THE_PurpleShirt). unbeta'd.

“I wish I met you sooner.”

Dex knows, intellectually, that blushing is an involuntary reaction. But when he goes bright scarlet at the suave tone, the way Nursey rubs their ankles together beneath the table, he hates that it clashes terribly with his fiery orange hair.

In the library.

In _public_.

“Stop it,” Dex hisses, kicking in retaliation. His voice comes out sounding too loud, flustered instead of furious.

“I do, though,” Nursey says, twirling a pen between his fingers, eyeing Dex over the top of his Psych textbook from where he’s essentially reclined in one of the few comfy chairs in the back corner. They almost never get this spot on the top floor. Probably because it’s in the Quiet Zone. They’re not good at quiet. 

They’re supposed to be _studying_ , not – whatever.

“If I had,” Nursey continues, “and we’d, you know…then I wouldn’t be so distracted right now.” The corner of his mouth lilts into a faint smirk; he bites at the capped end of his pen.

Instead of being annoyed (like he would’ve been all of three days ago), Dex finds it obnoxiously attractive. Because Nursey sweet-talking him is a completely different ballgame from the chirps Dex is used to and, being an English major with a natural flair for his dumb hipster poetry, Nursey is no amateur. Maybe if Nursey hadn’t kissed him, if he hadn’t remembered it the next morning and done it again after giving Dex the dopiest smile, maybe _then_ Dex wouldn’t be so…affected.

“It’s study hour,” Dex maintains, trying to bury his focus back into the Excel spreadsheet he’s supposed to have finished for Stats tomorrow. “We need to study.”

“I like making you blush. But yo, after, let’s go on a date.”

It doesn’t look like he’s joking. 

Good. 

“ _Fine_ ,” Dex relents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex…he _can’t_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this one's for [THE_PurpleShirt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_PurpleShirt/pseuds/THE_PurpleShirt) who asked for something angsty.

“I need you to talk to me.”

Dex…he _can’t_. It’s. It’s too much, and Nursey’s too…Nursey. Dex is mildly sure that Nursey won’t chirp him for it, but. There’s no guarantee. None at all.

“Just. Can you go?” Dex asks, trying not to sound desperate but nonchalant. His lips are puffy, raw around each shape and sound after all of the kisses they’d exchanged, but. That’s enough. “I need to work on my –”

“No, you don’t,” Nursey says. His hands are gentle when they come back up to cup Dex’s face, turning it up so he can’t avoid his eyes. “I know it’s not due ‘til next week, bro. What’s gotcha so shy? What’d I do wrong?”

Dex doesn’t answer. He extracts himself from Nursey’s grip and says, “Nothing. I’m not.”

Quietly, barely more than a soft little croon, Nursey says, “Baby…”

“Don’t _call_ me that!” Anger, hot and consuming, rises up and colors Dex’s cheeks. “Jesus, just fucking – get out.” 

Nursey opens his mouth as if to say something, but then…he doesn’t. It snaps shut, flint and steel color his eyes, his expression, the clench of his jaw. He shoves off of Dex’s bed; even when he trips over Dex’s gear bag on his way out, it doesn’t dampen the nonchalant ( _chill_ ) way he exits the room, closing the door gently behind himself with an even-toned, “Later.”

Dex doesn’t scream into his pillow, or anything else quite so dramatic, but he does pull his laptop off of his desk and onto his bed. 

It’s only a matter of time before his phone beeps; Dex silences it and – he imagines throwing it against the wall, glass and metal shattering into a million pieces on the dorm’s shitty linoleum. He doesn’t and it doesn’t. 

Feeling hollow, he opens his assignment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another angsty one for [THE_PurpleShirt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_PurpleShirt/pseuds/THE_PurpleShirt)!

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Nursey’s brows are furrowed, his expression wrought with confusion. “What…? What wasn’t supposed to happen?” 

Honestly, it’s a miracle he’d even answered Dex’s text after the way he’d reacted the day before but. Dex needed some time to think. To head this off before it blows up in his face and damages them – the _team_ – beyond repair. 

“ _This_ ,” Dex says, clenching his fists to stay calm and keep from screeching. “Us. We shouldn’t’ve – we’re lineys. We can’t do this and I…I don’t want to.” It’s a lie. A bald-faced lie. Dex…he’s had this tiny bloom of hope in his chest – one he’s had to tamp down and ignore – ever since they’d toured Faber as tadpoles. “We’re not. We can’t date, or. Or whatever it was we’ve been doing.”

“Dex…”

Dex swallows hard. “We can’t.” No matter how much he wants it. 

It’s – there’s no need to fuck everything up completely. 

Nursey – _Nurse_ blinks twice in rapid succession. “Dex…Dex, _no_ ,” he says, and then, softer, “ _Will_. Look at me.”

And – Dex has never seen Nursey look so… _not_ chill. Dex has never seen him look so…

“You’re freaked out,” Nursey says slowly, “And if…if you’re breaking up with me –” Nursey’s voice breaks; he clears his throat, begins again, “– I deserve to know the truth.”

“I…”

“Seriously. Is it because I’m a dude? Because, bro…it’s not a big deal. No one here cares.”

Dex swallows. “ _I_ care. I don’t want –”

“You want me.” Nursey looks so _serious_. His voice is quiet – so _sincere_ ; Dex has never heard him sound like this. “It’s _okay_ to want me; it doesn’t have to be anyone’s business but ours, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

A weight lifts from Dex’s chest. He can breathe. “Okay.” He says, blinking. “I…thanks.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I tried to surprise you, but I spilled your coffee on the way over…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't leave it angsty. not my forte. here's more flufffffff

“I tried to surprise you, but I spilled your coffee on the way over…”

True enough, there’s a brown splotch spanning the length of Nursey’s shirt and he’s sporting a wry expression as he drops his backpack onto Dex’s floor. It thumps loudly from the weight of the textbooks, landing half on Dex’s shoes. 

“Chowder went with me so I know I totally ordered you the right thing; goalie eyes, ya know? And–”

_That’s_ why Chowder said he was busy. Oh.

For what seems to be the millionth time, Dex blushes. Nursey’s really good at this whole boyfriend thing and…Dex can honestly say he’d never thought those words would ever cross his mind. And that’s. Nursey’s been really understanding. 

“So, yo, I’m really sorry,” Nursey finishes. He offers a smile and shakes his cup in Dex’s direction. “Want a sip of mine?”

Dex takes it, sipping gingerly because he knows how Nursey’s a fan of black coffee at a temperature comparable to molten lava. He doesn’t burn the complete shit out of his mouth, and it’s actually a little sweet – bearable. “Not bad,” Dex comments.

“Yeah, I felt bad about, you know. So I went back and added some creamer.” Nursey kicks off his shoes and flops onto the end of Dex’s bed, looking utterly at ease. “Wanna head down there tonight? We can invite Chow and Farmer so it’s not, ya know, a legit date.”

Warm down to his toes, Dex smiles and hands Nursey back his coffee. “Ugh, but hipsters,” he complains. “Poetry. Why not a movie?”

“Because. Hate to break it to ya, but you’re dating a hipster, bro.” Nursey quirks a brow and then backtracks, “Sorry, you’re ‘ _not_ -dating’ a hipster. And maybe that hipster wants to show your pale, freckled ass some culture.”

“Yeah, okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, i just started up my very last semester of college. but here's #ANOTHAONE. unbeta'd.
> 
> NOTE: please notice the rating increase. i'm probably gonna write some porn at some point, but everything is non-graphic thus far.

“It’s fine.”

“You sure?”

Dex exhales, close enough to feel it bounce back from Nursey’s face to his own. “Yeah,” he answers, voice raw. He presses his lips to Nursey’s again, drawing a soft gasp and slick noises with each release. 

This time, when Nursey grinds against Dex’s thigh and holds Dex closer, there’s no pause, no hesitation. 

Two weeks. It’s been _two_ weeks and – even if Dex feels like things have been brewing between them for much longer, in reality, it’s not a long time. Not a long time at all and Dex already wants so much. So many things that he’s always been told he’s not allowed to have, not supposed to want in the first place. It’s supposedly a sin and all of that, after all. 

Dex doesn’t notice he’s slowing, not quite as responsive, essentially stock still against Nursey until he’s pulling back, asking, “Yo, what’s up?”

Sighing, Dex flops onto his back, tossing a forearm over his eyes. He notices that Nursey doesn’t back off; if anything, he cuddles against Dex’s side, more snug. There’s a lot Dex tries to tamp down; there’s a lot Nursey still sees.

“Nothing.”

“Uh huh,” Nursey says, folding his hands over Dex’s stomach to prop his chin. The desk lamp must be in just the right position; his eyes sparkle. His expression makes it look like he actually wouldn’t care if they stopped now. “How about the truth this time, Poindexter?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Dex says again, “Just. You’re really good to me.”

“All I’m doing is respecting your request, ya know? That’s like. Basic human decency, yo.”

“Still.” Dex shrugs. It jostles Nursey a bit; all he does is smile. “I appreciate it. Your patience.”

“Dude, don’t mention it,” Nursey says, “Seriously, no biggie. It’s all chill.”

“Oh, of course.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shh, I think I hear something.”
> 
> All Nursey does is trail his lips down Dex’s neck and that’s – counterproductive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's for [questionable-motifs](http://questionable-motifs.tumblr.com/)! unbeta'd.

“Shh, I think I hear something.”

All Nursey does is trail his lips down Dex’s neck and that’s – counterproductive.

But there it is again, a loud thump and then – knocking. _Shit._

“Nursey,” Dex hisses, craning his neck back and tugging Nursey’s shirt down his back. (He hadn’t realized his hands were creeping under it.) “ _Nursey_ , stop.”

“Tell ‘em to go away,” Nursey mutters, wasting no time in returning to the hickey-in-progress.

Fuck. _Fuck_ , that feels good. He keeps worrying at the skin, drawing a flush to the surface – and then darker when he uses his teeth. It’s not too high on Dex’s neck. He’ll probably be able to keep it covered, and as long as he wears UnderArmour at practice tomorrow morning, he’ll be good. Maybe. _Hopefully_. 

But shit. _Shit_ , that feels really good. Dex can’t help but hope that whoever’s knocking will just. Go. Away. 

“Oh, god,” he breathes, nearly going cross-eyed as Nursey gives him a thigh to grind against. Dex takes back everything awful he’s ever said about Nursey and how he basically made out with anything that moved first semester. He takes it _all_ back. 

Tangling his fingers in Nursey’s hair, Dex drags him back up for more kisses. They’re somehow slicker, wetter, filthier.

Through the door, they hear, “Dex? You home, bro?” 

“Fuck,” Dex says, pulling back, “that sounds like Shitty.” 

“DEX? DEX –” Oh, god. That’s definitely Shitty. “YO, BRAH, BITTY NEEDS YOU TO FIX THE OVEN AND HE SAID YOU WEREN’T ANSWERING YOUR PHONE.”

Sighing, Dex mutters, “Fuck,” again and pets at Nursey’s hair. 

“DEX, ARE YOU WHACKIN’ –”

“Oh, my _god_ ,” Dex says, extracting himself and hurriedly slipping on some shoes and trying to put his hair into some semblance of order. He calls out, “I’m coming!” and ignores Nursey’s pointed smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow, I guess you really are that ticklish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's for [beinggenerosa](http://beinggenerosa.tumblr.com). thanks for sending the prompts my way! unbeta'd.

“Wow, I guess you really are that ticklish.”

Dex would totally flip Nursey off, but his hands are a little busy considering he’d almost actually pissed his pants because Nursey wouldn’t stop tickling him. He’s _really_ lucky he’s got a single with an ensuite, because he couldn’t even manage cracking the door. And yeah, Nursey can go right ahead and keep laughing it up.

“You’re an asshole,” Dex mutters as he finishes up, washing his hands. He flops down onto his bed and gives his boyfr– gives _Nursey_ a dead-arm, grinning when Nursey squawks and rubs at it.

“Chyeah,” Nursey says, smirking, “But you already knew that.” He raises a brow.

Dex heads him off, hands up to block. “Don’t you dare.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Nursey assures him, “Sheesh. C’mon, you’ve gotta chill so we can get this done. I need to whoop Holster’s ass in cards on the roadie this weekend.” 

And the thing is – Dex trusts Nursey. He said he’s not. So he won’t. It’s as simple as that. 

Which is probably why, following a pair of near-silent hours, Dex mutters, “Sorry.”

Nursey’s stupidly perfect brows furrow. “For what?”

“Calling you an asshole,” Dex sheepishly replies. “And, uh, hitting you. That’s – that’s not cool. So I’m sorry.”

A grin – adoring, if Dex is reading it correctly – lights up Nursey’s expression. He says, “Hey,” and then leans in close, pressing a lingering, chaste kiss to Dex’s lips. “I forgive you.”

There’s a lot that they avoid. They don’t talk about why Dex won’t call Nursey his significant other, why Nursey just grins when Chowder says they’re pulling each other’s pigtails. It’s hard, though. Communication definitely isn’t Dex’s strong suit and Nursey’s patient enough to give him a break every now and then. 

For now, that patience has to be enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I got the call last night…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [beinggenerosa](http://beinggenerosa.tumblr.com) requested some angst, so **HEADS UP** for heavy h/c  & grief from the loss of a loved one. see endnotes if you want to know what happened, but don't want to feel the feelings!!!

“I got the call last night…”

Dex inhales sharply and – he can’t hold it against Nursey. Even though they’d made tentative plans. “So you’re going home for winter break,” he says tonelessly. It’s not really a question; Nursey looks torn to pieces.

“Yeah.” 

“Okay,” Dex says, returning to his textbook. Emotions are…hard. “Um. I’m sorry.” 

It’s finals week; at least now he can use the time that Nursey’s busy packing to study a little bit extra. Besides, Jack said it was cool if he crashed at the Haus while everyone was gone so. It’ll be fine.

Nursey, though, sighs and gently plucks the book from Dex’s hold, tossing it to Dex’s bed without any regard for marking Dex’s place. “You’re supposed to _hug me_ , Will,” Nursey asserts, pushing Dex back against the pillows and curling against his side. For such a tall, broad and muscular dude, he sure does look small. Tiny, even.

Dex…he’s not – good at this. Loss is…sort of unfathomable. Dex still has both of his parents and both sets of grandparents. His family is huge. Nursey’s…isn’t.

He curls himself around Nursey’s back; he presses a kiss to Nursey’s neck and rests his forehead against his shoulder, holding him close. “I’m so sorry, Derek,” Dex whispers. He squeezes Nursey tighter when he starts to tremble.

They lie there in silence while Dex does his best to hold Nursey together, but eventually, Nursey sniffles loudly and then says, “You could come spend the holidays with me. I’ll buy you a bus ticket for…after the funeral.” His voice breaks on the last word; something echoes it in Dex’s chest.

“Uh. Yeah,” Dex says, “I’d – I’ll pay you back. When I can.”

“No,” Nursey says, “Please. I just. I want you there with me, after.”

“Always,” Dex whispers against Nursey’s skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains mention of the minor character death of an unmentioned member of Nursey's family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not gonna cry, are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is number three of four for [beinggenerosa](http://beinggenerosa.tumblr.com)/[caitlin-farmer](http://caitlin-farmer.tumblr.com)! #anothaone ft. Mama Nursey

“You’re not gonna cry, are you?”

“Shut up,” Dex says, shoveling another bite of Ms. Nurse’s famous crock pot chocolate cake. He’s pretty sure she could give Bitty a run for his money – and that’s seriously saying something. “This is – this is the best cake I’ve ever had.”

“Yeah, well,” Nursey says, with a grin that’s starting to look more genuine as the days continue on, “You forgot the most important part.”

And – oh. Oh, my _god_. They made homemade ice cream. Who fucking _cares_ that it’s December and it’s definitely snowing outside – Dex is in _heaven_. He’s not crying. But he probably will be when his bowl is empty. 

“Ms. Nurse, I’m just going to go ahead and say it –” He really only pauses to take another bite; the dramatic effect is coincidental. “Will you marry me?”

Ms. Nurse’s cackle sounds a lot like Nursey’s. It’s deep and hearty, clearing coming straight from her soul and – oh. Of course that’s where Nursey gets it. “Oh, boy,” she says, tweaking his cheek while he gives Nursey a grin, “You’ve got yourself a clown, Derek.”

Dex stiffens, freezes, but Nursey’s still relaxed, so _chill_ , eyeing Dex in an unspoken _it’s chill, bro. Seriously._

Swallowing, Dex is hesitant to say anything else, but Ms. Nurse doesn’t seem to notice. If anything she just goes about boxing up the cake to put it in the fridge – “It’s actually better when it’s cold, ‘cause it’s so dense, ya know. Drizzle some chocolate sauce on it, have a party.” – while humming some song under her breath. And. Hell. Maybe she did notice. Maybe she’s just giving Dex time to choke on his thoughts and feelings the way Nursey usually does.

It’s…it’s a nice feeling, this quiet acceptance. Dex could definitely get used to it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t remember the last time I was happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one from that ask from [beinggenerosa](http://beinggenerosa.tumblr.com)/[caitlin-farmer](http://caitlin-farmer.tumblr.com)!

“I can’t remember the last time I was happy.”

Bitty actually has a sympathetic frown on his face but Shitty, who just walked in to grab a cookie, groans, “UGHHHH,” long and loud and then flips a chair around to straddle. “Listen here, bruh, because I’m about to slap you with a goddamn bit of fuckin’ truth. And it’s only one word, so it’s pretty goddamn simple, okay. Are you listening, my massive ginger friend?” Shitty leans forward, almost tipping the chair over, and grabs Dex’s face. “ _Communicate._ ”

Dex blanches.

Shitty doesn’t notice. In fact, he barrels right on, talking about how, “romantic relationships are built on the fucking foundation of communication,” and how it’s great that he and Nursey finally got their shit together and all, but, “it can’t just be all making sweet, sweet love _all_ the time.” There are cookie crumbs in his mustache.

Bitty chokes on his latte and then carefully guides Shitty up and out towards the door. “Thanks, Shits, I’m sure that was very, uh…informative for Dex.” The moment he’s gone, Bitty’s turning around, hands to his mouth. “Oh, honey, are you okay?”

Dex hands clench into fists. “Did Nursey tell you guys?” His voice comes out in a screech. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“No, no,” Bitty soothes, “He – remember when the oven broke a coupla weeks ago?” 

It’s all Dex can do to nod. And. Oh. Oh, shit. Dex knew Shitty probably heard Nursey’s laugh. For as much shit that comes flowing out of his mouth, Shitty’s not an unobservant dude. It probably didn’t take much to put two (Dex’s disheveled state, puffy lips, flushed cheeks) and two (Nursey’s fucking godforsaken _laugh_ ) together, goalie-eyes quick. “Shit.”

“Not his fault,” Bitty says. “But anyways, Shitty was right. You really should go talk to him.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, but there’s no way that’s weirder than bagel pizzas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's for [catsilhouette](http://catsilhouette.tumblr.com)! tip about bagel bites: don't cook them too long or they turn into literal bricks :)

“Okay, but there’s no way that’s weirder than bagel pizzas.”

“How the –” Dex’s laugh bursts out of him, and he knows his nose is scrunched and he’s red-faced, but – _what the fuck_. “Chowder, what the fuck?”

“I just don’t get it!” Chowder’s got some oatmeal muffin bar thing stuck in his braces and Dex watches as Caitlin surreptitiously tells him about it. It’s cute the way Chowder beams at her afterwards. “Like. Bagel pizzas. I don’t even like bagels; I don’t think dressing them up in a pizza-suit’s gonna hide the fact that they’re, ya know, bagels.”

“Yo, C,” Nursey says pointing his spoon in Chowder’s direction, “Are you seriously saying if Bits made bagel pizzas, you’d give it a no-go?”

Chowder flaps his hands, squawking, “Well no! Bitty’s never made something that wasn’t completely delicious, but. Bagels are so hard to chew, ya know? All doughy.”

“Man, what kind of bagels have you been eating?” Dex – he doesn’t necessarily mean to agree with Nursey, and really he shouldn’t be mad at him in the first place, but. Ugh. It’s tiring. Exhausting, even. All Dex wants to do is hang out with him. And maybe make out a little bit.

“Bagel bites! They’re terrible.”

“They really are,” Caitlin agrees.

“ _Man_ ,” Nursey says, “Old School Bagel. They’ve got all kinds, bruh. You should go sometime; I swear to god, non-chewy bagels only.”

Dex flushes and he knows it’s because he’s thinking of their first and only…date. Nursey’d taken him there, paid, and held the door open and everything. Dex had called him a sap and chirped him the entire time, but. It was…nice. Nice enough that Dex would actually, _maybe_ , consider doing it again.

Underneath the table, where no one who cares can see, Dex curves his foot around Nursey’s.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope you like scary movies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to keep prompting, y'all!

“I hope you like scary movies!”

Dex doesn’t exactly groan, per se, but a strangled noise gets caught in his throat while Shitty shakes the DVD case at them. He’s separated from Nursey by Chowder’s loose-limbed sprawl on the gross green couch, and Bitty’s leaned up against the arm with the screen lighting up his face. It looks like he’s texting Jack.

Nursey meets Dex’s eyes over Chowder’s head; Dex blushes and looks away, straight ahead at the TV. 

“Frogs, get ready for a fuckin’ adventure,” Shitty says. He flops down onto the floor, spread-eagle, and then props his head up with his arms folded behind his head, the epitome of relaxed.

The Haus creaks above their heads and – fuck. Dex isn’t going to chicken out. He’s not.

Even though Shitty talks throughout the _entire movie_ , Dex is actually, one-hundred-percent, genuinely terrified. They’re watching _The Visit_ and there are more than enough moments that has Dex jumping, covering his eyes, wondering if he’s ever going to be able to sleep again. Some parts are fucking ridiculous but – fuck, that was a twist he didn’t see coming. 

Walking back to the dorms is…Chowder’s chattering is helping a lot, but Dex is still looking over his shoulder at every noise, heart pounding like crazy. After they drop Chowder off at his, Dex is…reluctant, to see Nursey go. So…

“Um.” Unable to help it, Dex shuffles his feet and wrings his hands. It feels like there’s someone – or some _thing_ – breathing down his neck. And fuck. Fuck. That has him reaching out for Nursey’s hand, tugging him inside.

Nursey’s smile is probably more of a smirk. “You want me to stay?”

Dex is honestly too anxious to play it off. “Please,” he says. 

“Yeah, yeah, chill. I’ll keep you safe from the demonic seniors.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shh, you're safe now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **yo, a quick warning** : this is a pretty vivid depiction of a nightmare/hallucination due to sleep paralysis. if that's not your thing, just know that nursey's taking good care of dex.

“Shh, you’re safe now.”

Dex is being strangled, dragged down by dark, wispy shapes and he can’t – he can’t move, can’t do anything but try to claw through the molasses that’s clogging up his lungs. He thinks he’s yelling, thinks he’s _dying_ – and it’s so much worse than…there’s no light. They were wrong. If ever in this cold, black emptiness, Dex ever sees another soul, he’s going to shout himself hoarse about how wrong they were, because _this_ – this is not fair. It isn’t.

“Shh, Dex, you’re okay. Can you open your eyes for me?”

Fingers wrap around his throat, squeezing. Dex can’t stop screaming, he can’t stop –

“Will. _Will_ , baby, please, c’mon, open your eyes. You’re okay.”

Slowly, with so much effort that Dex thinks he might actually be panting, he opens his eyes. 

“There you go, baby, that’s it. You’re okay, see?” 

Dex doesn’t understand. He can’t move, and he can’t talk, but he can hear – he can hear Nursey’s voice, can feel his hands hover uncertainly before they come to rest lightly on Dex’s shoulders. All he can think is about how wrong this feels.

“C’mon, dude,” Nursey says, face coming into view just above Dex’s head. His eyes are wild and his hair isn’t any better. If Dex weren’t still frozen, he’d chirp him for it. “Think you can wiggle your toes for me, bro? Maybe your fingers?”

It takes time…and talking, and tea, but eventually Dex is sitting upright, shaking off the feeling of being pinned and helpless and terrified. He’s curled into Nursey’s side, watching the sunrise through the thin curtains obscuring his dorm window. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Nursey asks softly, carding his fingers through Dex’s hair.

Sighing, Dex nods. “Yeah,” he roughs out. 

Nursey presses a kiss to Dex’s temple, patient.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't remember the last time I was this happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks [paintstudiopro](http://paintstudiopro.tumblr.com/) for the prompt!!! keep 'em comin', y'all

“I can’t remember the last time I was this happy.”

It’s more of a gasp, broken and disjointed, but no less true. Dex is so _drunk_. But he’s _so fucking happy_. Because Nursey’s right here and he’s laughing, deep and full, trailing his buzzing lips down the line of Dex’s sweat-damp throat. Dex is laughing too, ticklish, squirming, happy to be pinned against his twin mattress by the bracket of Nursey’s hands and mouth and hips. 

“What,” he says, still giggling a little, “I’m serious!”

Nursey pulls up, only far enough away to grab Dex’s burning cheeks, making him look at him. “I _know._ ” 

He kisses Dex’s cheeks, his nose, his chin, peppering them over and over against his skin and Dex – he _can’t_. He’s going to fucking explode with it.

“You’re so fuckin’…fuckin’ _freckly_ , bro,” Nursey slurs, kissing and kissing and kissing down Dex’s shoulders, his chest. “Wanna kiss ‘em all.”

Silly, dumb with it, Dex giggles and asks, “Even these ones?” as he pushes at Nursey’s shoulders, and then his head when the reach is too much. It serves to put Nursey within a _perfect_ range, though, because he laves attention across Dex’s hips and groin to the –

“Fire crotch,” Nursey says around a snort – but then he swallows Dex’s dick down and, well.

Dex can’t really hit him while he’s got him in such a vulnerable position, so he mostly just bites back a scream and grabs a pillow to smother his giggles. When Nursey’s done – wrung out every shiver and shake and drop possible – he uncovers Dex’s dopey smile with a smooth, smug grin. 

“I hate you,” Dex breathes, chest still heaving, legs still shaking, heart still pounding loud in his ears.

Still smirking, Nursey swoops in, says, “No you don’t.”

And well. “I _really_ don’t.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't sleep without you here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the anon who requested it, i bring you #anothaone. keep promptin', y'all, i am avoiding writing my 30 page capstone paper.

“I can’t sleep without you here.”

It’s not that Dex _actually_ thinks the attic is haunted, but he swears to god he heard Spice Girls playing faintly from the room while he was climbing the stairs after using the bathroom and now it’s past three in the morning and Dex knows he’s going to be useless tomorrow in class _and_ in practice if Nursey doesn’t get his ass over to the Haus immediately.

He’s never room-sitting for Ransom and Holster again. Especially not for a whole weekend.

Nursey sounds completely exhausted, but he’s been in the library, writing, for like. All night. Dex even took him dinner – thanks to Bitty – like six hours ago, so. It’s time for Nursey to be done. “Bro, you can too. I need to finish –”

“Nursey, please.”

Sighing, Nursey says, “I’ll be there in ten,” over the background noise of a laptop closing and a backpack zipping. 

Dex breathes a sigh of relief. “Thanks, babe – Nursey! Nursey.” 

Fuck. _Fuck._

From deep in his chest, Nursey starts cackling and Dex wants to sink through the floor straight to the pits of hell but – well, it’s actually Lardo’s room, but still – 

“Did you just call me –”

“NO,” Dex blurts, smacking his palm over his eyes as he lies back against Ransom’s bed, phone braced against the pillow. “Don’t say it. Nothing happened. I didn’t say anything.”

“Oh, but ya _did_ , Poindexter.” Nursey sounds nothing but pure delighted now, all traces of exhaustion gone from his voice. “And now I’m gonna come cuddle the _shit_ out of you, bro. Keep ya safe from those scary nineties ghosts ‘cause you called me _babe_.”

“I did not. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh? Then I guess I’ll just head back to my –”

“ _No!_ ”

Nursey laughs.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think you got a new freckle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooooboy i received a ton of prompts from a handful of people and i cannot wait to get these going. here's #ANOTHAONE of many more to come

“I think you got a new freckle.”

Dex rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t stop Nursey from cuddling up next to him and nosing at his jaw. “Oh, yeah?” he asks drily, only halfway paying attention because he has a _lot_ of shit to do before finals, “Where?”

Nursey hums, quiet, distracted. “I dunno,” he says quietly, attempting to take the textbook from Dex’s hands; Dex just moves it out of Nursey’s reach and continues reading. (FinFET transistors aren’t particularly interesting, but he has a project due next week and a lot of reading to do before he can even start it.) Nursey retaliates by kissing Dex’s neck. “But I betcha I could find one.”

“Oh, my god,” Dex snorts, squirming a little at the sensation of Derek’s stubble against his skin. It’s such a rough contrast to the sweet, syrupy tone he’s using. “So, what, you have a chart or something? Keep track?”

“It’s like stars, Will – counting constellations…” Nursey’s voice goes even softer, absent like he’s tracing the words straight into Dex’s skin; Dex shivers as Nursey’s finger draws lightly across the bridge of his nose. “Sometimes there’s haze from clouds, like when I make you blush – yeah, just like that – but I know they’re still there.” Nursey leans in and kisses Dex. Softly, briefly…repeatedly. “I can trust that. I can trust them.” He draws Dex in, lips just centimeters from his own, curved from this soft, unreserved smile.

Grip on the textbook going lax, Dex melts into the kiss, stupidly charmed by his dumb, grossly poetic boyfriend. “You’re disgusting,” Dex says as he pulls back, leaning away just far enough to rip his shirt over his head and toss it aside before straddling Nursey. “Seriously, so fucking mushy. It’s a problem.”

“Uh huh,” Nursey says, eyes sparkling.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm trusting you."

“I’m trusting you.”

“Uh…okay. But we don’t have to do this,” Dex says, as seriously as he can manage with a raging fucking hard-on. “Like, shit, I don’t even know if _I_ want to do this – so if you don’t, it’s totally cool; like, I won’t hold it against you at all –”

“ _Dex._ ”

Kind of intimidated and distracted by the full expanse of Nursey’s skin, all muscles and ink shifting just so, Dex answers, “Huh – yeah? What?” His hands are on Nursey’s hips; they’re shaking.

Nursey reaches up to cup Dex’s jaw, expression soft, only teasing a little bit when he says, “Chill, bro.” He tugs at Dex’s side until he’s forced down on top of him, elbows buckling, and then he says, “I don’t think I wanna do the full-on penetration thing just yet.”

“Oh,” Dex breathes, deflating a bit against Nursey’s chest. “Yeah, no, that’s totally okay.”

There’s a beat where Nursey’s just rubbing over Dex’s shoulder and back – then Nursey says, “But, hey, I’ll let you fake it if you wanna,” sounding hopeful, flirty. 

His hand trails down to Dex’s ass. When he gives it a squeeze, Dex’s hips jolt and he tries really hard not to loose the soft, throaty noise, but it happens anyway – and, hell, maybe it’s worth it because Nursey makes a noise like he’s dying and then there’s hands and lips and then – lube. A groan punches out of his chest when Nursey’s hand wraps slick and fast around his dick.

“Fuck,” Dex breathes, unable to stop kissing at Nursey’s lips even though it feels so good he might _die_.

Nursey laughs, amused, and flips onto his side, spooning up in front of Dex, squeezing his thighs together around Dex’s cock and – “ _Oh._ ”

Over his shoulder, Nursey grins and says, “ _Yeah_.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dude, I’d last way longer than you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boys do stupid stuff and i find it hilarious

“Dude, I’d last way longer than you.”

Affronted, Dex wheels around and says, low and dangerous, “You wanna fucking bet?”

Nursey only smirks, though, tapping at Dex’s shin pad with the blade of his stick. “You bet your freckled ass I do. Because I’ll win.”

“Uh, guys,” Chowder says from behind them.

Turning, completely nonchalant about it, Nursey turns and says, “’Sup, Chowder?”

“Do I really have to time you? I don’t want you guys to hurt yourselves because we’ve got a game on Friday and Bitty said that if you guys get in a fight again he’s going to call Jack and tell him to come in from Providence –”

“Whoa, whoa,” Dex says, rolling his shoulders back in his best imitation of complete relaxation. He draws out his vowels, lets his voice get loose and lazy, kind of monotone and unaffected: “ _Chill_ , Chow. Nursey’s just nervous because he knows he’s going to lose.”

“I am not!” Nursey screeches, voice lilting strangely before it breaks. He tries again, “I _won’t_. And your reverse-psychology, hippy bullshit isn’t going to work on me either.”

Chowder says, “Oh, my gosh,” as they’re both busy snickering at each other’s frankly godawful impressions, denying that they sound _anything_ like that, _god_ , and then says, “Are you guys ready or can we go back to the Haus now?”

“Just tell us when,” Dex says, glaring at Nursey. 

Nursey smirks.

“Uh. When?”

Dex and Nursey both scramble to press their unclothed, unpadded chests to the ice; Dex feels a deep, vicious satisfaction when Nursey yelps while he himself manages to stay quiet. It takes all of three minutes before both of them are shivering, though, and then Dex laughs, mutters, “ _Christmas Story_ ,” in Nursey’s direction.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Nursey almost hurts himself struggling up.

Dex smirks. “I win.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Another Wes Anderson movie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i officially graduated, y'all, so if you have more prompts then THROW 'EM MY WAY

“Another Wes Anderson movie?”

Honestly, Dex really tries his hardest not to groan but still Nursey looks affronted. “ _Grand Budapest_ is, like, swawesome. How dare you, Poindexter. No, no, sit, you’re gonna watch this, bro.”

Dex sighs. “That fox one gave me nightmares, Nurse. I swear to god if this one is as creepy, I’m going to smother you in your sleep.”

“Don’t shit on _Fantastic Mr. Fox_ , bro, that’s not cool.”

Even though he wants to roll his eyes, Dex refrains and instead settles closer to Nursey. 

It’s not that the movie’s boring – because it’s not; it’s weird – but Dex is tired from a brutal practice, two tests, and a ridiculous project that ended up taking way longer than he’d planned for, so – if he leans his head on Nursey’s shoulder and loses focus on the movie after only ten minutes and _maybe_ starts dozing, it’s totally not his fault. 

Nursey’s laugh, full-bodied and hearty, shakes Dex awake, but Nursey’s hand in his hair – longer than he usually lets it get – soothes him back to sleep.

Later, when Dex wakes, bleary-eyed and lazy with grogginess, he pouts at Nursey’s smirk and says, “Don’t say it.”

“Chill. Not gonna,” Nursey says, ignoring Dex’s eye-roll, but then goes on anyway to say, “But you did drool on me.”

Hands over his face, Dex groans long and loud, trying to quell his embarrassment and the wildfire-blush spreading too quickly down his cheeks and chest. “Shut up,” he grumbles. “’s the movie over?”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Nursey drawls, running his hand up and down Dex’s back, “You successfully slept through all of it, babe.” He snuggles closer to Dex in his tiny bed, and it’s only then that Dex notices his laptop’s on his desk, so he stretches, then relaxes into Nursey’s comfortable hold.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nice costume."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D this whole "free time" thing is amazing, y'all.

“Nice costume.”

“Fuck you, Holster,” Dex says, laughing. He’s drunk enough to keep the venom out of his voice, but he still clenches his fist and kind of wants to hit him– but Holster’s a D-man too; Dex knows he can throw down. 

Nursey’s hand finds the small of Dex’s back. His stubble scratches at Dex’s ear and – his body lights up without his permission. “Chill, babe,” Nursey says, faux-whispering so he’s not heard by anyone but Dex. “I think you look so hot.” 

“Shut _up_ , Nursey,” Dex hisses, nose scrunching, “Oh, my god.”

“Nah, for real,” Nursey continues, arm heavy around Dex’s bare shoulder, “You’re the hottest fuckin’ Ariel I’ve ever seen and I went to that one party when we were frosh – remember that girl? From our Comp II class?”

Dex remembers. Nursey flirted with her relentlessly and Dex was – in hindsight, _jealous_. “Yeah,” he answers, then slugs his beer until it’s empty. He crushes the can in his fist. He aims for nonchalant; he fails miserably: “Didn’t you fuck her?”

Nursey’s smirk sways closer and then Dex’s shoulders are against the cold wall; Holster’s forgotten about completely. “You jealous, Dex?”

“No. You said I’m the hottest one,” Dex says, trying to keep from slurring; again, he fails miserably. “You don’t wanna fuck her anymore, anyway.” He presses his fingers into Nursey’s nape, less so steadying himself and more so to drive the point home when he says, “You wanna fuck _me_.”

Just like that, Nursey’s smirk vanishes and – then it’s hands and lips and teeth and –

“YO, PRINCE ERIC. ARIEL. GET A ROOM,” Ransom shouts. They don’t stop, but they do hear the fridge open and shut, the murmur of another voice, softer, saying, “Shh, don’t make ‘em stop. They’re hot.”

Lips buzzing against Nursey’s, Dex laughs.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wanna bet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [shrug emoji]

“Wanna bet?”

Nursey’s smirk is almost more than Dex can handle, and if he weren’t still wearing the purple shell bra thing, maybe Dex would be able to take himself a little more seriously. His voice comes out high and delirious when he slurs, “Fuck you, I’m ready. You’re the one who said we should wait last time. An’ you let me _fake it_.”

“Fuck,” Nursey says, eyes half-lidded and hazy. “You should do that again.”

Dex sways into Nursey’s space, says, “Maybe _you_ should do it to me.”

They pass people in the hall, but Dex can’t find it anywhere in himself to care. He probably shouldn’t have gone for the tub juice. (It’s not the same recipe as Shitty’s, but it still gets the job done just as well.) Nursey ushers him inside, laughing loudly whenever Dex runs into the bedframe.

Karma gets him back, though – while he’s still cracking up, Nursey trips over Dex’s shoes piled by the doorway and sprawls across the floor. In a way, it reminds Dex of the very first time they’d gotten drunk together last year. Their very first kiss.

“It’s not even Halloween! Why are we dressed up?”

“Because it’s a Disney party,” Nursey drawls, head lolling in Dex’s direction. “Hey, no! You should – you should leave it on, babe.”

Dex’s fingers freeze, but then restart – he slings the bra at Nursey’s face. “You’re not fucking me while I’m wearing a _bra_ , dude.” Dex hopes Nursey’s too drunk to be able to discern the blush biting his ears.

“Why?” Nursey whines. He sways upright, then staggers forward, kneeling in front of where Dex is sitting on his bed. “Bet I’d make ya like it.” 

“Shut _up_ ,” Dex hisses, and then, “Suck me off, c’mon.”

“Think ya mean ‘eat me out’— _ow!_ ”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess you could call it _punintentional._ ”

“I guess you could call it _punintentional._ ”

Literally everyone groans, because Holster is _not_ funny. He thinks he is, kind of like how Nursey thinks he’s the funniest goddamn person to walk the planet, but on a whole different level because he’s obnoxious about it whereas Nursey tries to pretend he’s subtle. It’s terrible.

Tango and Chowder giggle a little uncontrollably, Bitty and Whisky share these side-eye looks complete with put-upon sighs, and Lardo actually gets up and leaves. (Really, she just goes to the kitchen to rage-breathe and grab more beers, but still.) Ransom jumps on Holster, pillow in hand, and Dex balls up his greasy pizza-napkin and throws it in their direction while Nursey, belatedly, cracks up.

“Why are you – Nursey, that was _terrible_ ,” Dex says around a laugh, leaning over the edge of the gross green couch to smush Nursey’s face with his hand. “ _Disgrace_. Disgrace to all D-men.”

Nursey, of course, grabs Dex by the wrist and drags him down to the floor; Dex squawks. That devolves into wrestling, which devolves into Dex drunkenly lazing while Nursey keeps trying to get a rise out of Dex and then –

“So, uh,” Ransom says after clearing his throat. “Anyways. We invited you all here today to let you guys know…After much deliberation and consultation with our forefathers–”

“Due to the fact that as taddies, we thought we’d have to physically keep you two from killing each other,” Holster fills in, sliding his glasses back up his nose.

“—William J. Poindexter, Derek M. Nurse,” Ransom continues after a dramatic pause, “you’ve got our dibs.”

The Haus erupts into whooping, or “hootin’ and hollerin’” according to Bitty, and – Dex is being smothered again, this time by both Nursey and Chowder who are shouting over everyone about being roomies.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty’s actually _scary_ when he can’t bake what he wants to bake when he wants to bake it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is #8 out of 11 for the first round of prompts??? :)????

“The only thing being tested here is my patience.”

Bitty’s passive-aggressive southernisms take on a new bite around midterms. 

Dex is mildly sure it’s mostly to do with the whole stress baking thing. “Bitty, I swear I’m testing it,” he says, trying to assuage their House Mom (as Holster would say) without letting his inner-rage free, “The broil element’s burned out. That’s why it’s not glowing like it should.”

“Wouldn’t hurt to chill, Bits,” Nursey says, nabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. (Dex has heard horror stories from Bitty about scurvy and Sriracha, so he’s pretty sure the bowl itself is relatively new.) “Dex and I will go to the hardware store, or whatever. We’ll take care of it.”

Sighing, Dex brushes his hands off and stands.

Honestly, he’d love a reprieve. Bitty’s actually _scary_ when he can’t bake what he wants to bake when he wants to bake it.

But Dex doesn’t know if he can afford a new broil element. He’s sure that Jack would totally, like, ship a whole new oven if Bitty so much as hinted at the thing not doing what he wants, but Dex would feel terrible because that’s a waste of a perfectly good, functional (for the most part) oven. Plus, Dex feels like he owes this oven the same love and dedication he showed Betsy, so. 

So, he relents. He can probably haggle with the salesman if they find a second-hand appliance store. 

Only, he realizes he was worrying for nothing because Nursey whips out a card and pays for the damn thing before Dex has even squared his shoulders and clenched his jaw to prepare for the talk-down of the century. Because _of course_ he does.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

Nursey only shrugs. “Nah. But I wanted to.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, it’s not fair to text me that poem when I’m in public.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nursey's grossly romantic and dex digs it, y'all

“Okay, it’s not fair to text me that poem when I’m in public.”

Dex has to breathe against the tide of arousal, of some horrible weighty emotion that threatens to drag him under. He can hear Nursey chuckling, saying something soft and sweet across the line, but Dex has to hold the phone away from his ear, only vaguely listening because Nursey’s the one who sent him out for coffee in the first place.

Midterms _suck_.

And apparently, that’s precisely what Dex wants to do, right this moment, because Nursey sent him a text detailing just how pretty his blush is whenever he’s doing it slow and sweet, eyes closed in focus, fingers bruising Nursey’s hips and thighs. There had been a line about constellations, about stars and moonlight and – Dex feels fucking _powerful_. Also a little lightheaded.

“Keep the change,” he says, voice strangled as he slides the ten across the counter. 

Under normal circumstances, he’d tip ten percent. Now, he’s a little distracted.

Into the phone, Dex says, “I’m going to murder you.” He’s got it cradled against his shoulder, shuffling awkwardly out with two cups of coffee in hand. “First I’m going to suck your dick and _then_ I’m going to murder you.”

“Well, in that case,” Nursey says around a chuckle. His voice is always so warm and genuine now, none of that fake-chill he used to always throw in Dex’s direction; now they both know better. They’ve seen each other bitch-ass shit-faced and miserable from a lack of sleep and crying and naked and – there’s no part of Nursey that Dex doesn’t like to see. “Hurry back.”

“I am literally walking as fast as I possibly can right now. You should see me. I look ridiculous.”

The mattress creaks, and then, “Nah, dude. Beautiful, maybe.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that a screwdriver in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've never really clarified the timeline, but we're now in the summer before dex & nursey's junior year???? also: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS YOU GUYS LIKE SERIOUSLY

“Is that a screwdriver in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Dex startles, nearly hitting his head on the popped hood of his dad’s old pickup truck. He drops the wrench into the bowels of the engine and sighs, relieved, when he hears the clank meaning it fell all the way through. He won’t have to dig it out.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asks, not even turning because he literally doesn’t know how to react. It’s like…fight, flight, freeze? He’s usually the type to fight, but – it’s Nursey. And he’s _here_.

Nursey’s hand comes down on his shoulder and Dex – he turns and sees Nursey’s smile and he just kind of crumples, so intensely overjoyed that he doesn’t know how to handle the emotion at all. But Nursey’s here. So he can just kind of gather Dex close, huge arms wrapping around his shoulders to bring him in for a hug that feels more like coming home than being here with his family does.

And that’s –

That’s a lot.

“That was a terrible line,” Dex says after he finally manages to recover. He swipes at his eyes. “You’re awful. Why are you here?”

“Bro, your mom called my mom.” Nursey laughs, deep in his chest, and Dex – he’s been _aching_. “And your sister Skyped me. Apparently, you’ve been pining insufferably.”

“Are you – _what?_ ”

“Your mother said, and I quote, ‘I don’t care what he gets up to; I just want my boy to be happy.’ I shit you not, bro.”

“Oh, my god.” Dex’s heart is pounding so fiercely, he’s pretty sure Nursey can feel it. “Oh, my _god._ ”

“Yeah. Your complete and total lack-of-chill outed you,” Nursey says quietly into Dex’s ear, still squeezing him close, “but hey! They don’t care.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You bought _what?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nursey wants to be kinky so bad. poor fella.

“You bought _what?_ ”

“Handcuffs,” Nursey says evenly down the phone line. His voice is only a little tinny when Dex holds it away, looks at it in disbelief. 

“What the fuck, Nursey?” Dex bursts into laughter, a little hysterical, and then says, “Oh, my god. You’re joking, right?”

“Nah, dude, we’ll finally have bed posts when we move into the Haus,” Nursey says, “I know how much you like it when I hold you down. Thought we might as well try it, ya know?”

It’s way past midnight, Dex is in his childhood bed, and his boyfriend is telling him, over the phone, that he bought handcuffs. _Handcuffs_. The thought itself really shouldn’t turn him on, but well. Here he is. “You – Nursey, no. Seriously? We’re not using handcuffs, that’s…”

“Kinky?” Nursey’s voice is way too flirty, teasing, all deep and, like. Seductive.

Dex might or might not groan a little. He covers his face even though Nursey’s nowhere near close enough to see his blush. A few hundred miles and the cover of darkness should be enough to keep Dex from getting all…flustered. “We’re not kinky. We’re fucking vanilla. We haven’t even…you know.”

“Doesn’t mean we couldn’t use handcuffs,” Nursey points out, “I kinda want to know what you’d look like, stuck to the bed, blushing – don’t even, I _know_ you are right now.”

“Shut up,” Dex says. “Shut _up_.”

“That’s no way to talk to your favorite boyfriend, Poindexter.”

Dex snorts a laugh. “What are you talking about? You’re my only boyfriend.”

“Chyeah.” Nursey somehow makes that one syllable sound so incredibly smug. 

“That means you’re also my least favorite boyfriend,” Dex says, just to take him back down a notch. “Just saying.”

“ _Wow_ , excuse me while I pick the shattered bits of my heart off the ground.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you hear something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mandy and jenny, the Haus ghosts, appreciate the finer things in life. like vodka and freckles and 90s pop and nice butts.

“Did you hear something?”

“…what?”

“Like a…squeaky noise? Not really scratching…” They’re going to try to keep their proclivities on the DL just out of respect for Bitty and Chowder and Lardo, but like. Dex isn’t going to get up and go shower by himself if he has to deal with the Haus ghosts. If he’s going out, he’s taking Nursey with him. “Oh, my god, Nursey. _Nursey_.”

“You mean this?” Nursey asks, clearly shifting around on the mattress above Dex. Why he’s in his own bunk and not down in Dex’s is the real question.

“ _No_ , not that,” Dex hisses, “You think I’m that dumb, that I don’t know what a mattress sounds like? Jesus, Nurse.” He hears the noise again and – his heart’s pounding way too loud in his ears. He doesn’t even know why he’s scared, just that it feels like something’s standing right over him, about to like. Touch his face or something. “Ah, fuck.”

Nursey leans over the top bunk, eyes owlish in the dim light coming from the weird circular window. “Dude, what the fuck?”

Dex is loath to admit it, but: “I’m scared.” He’s about two seconds away from covering his face with the blanket because, “Something is staring at me.”

“Yeah, uh, hello,” Nursey says.

“Not _you_ , you asshole. Come down here.” Dex scoots closer to the wall, making room for his boyfriend. “Please.”

Though he groans about it, Nursey climbs down from the top bunk and slides in next to Dex. He’s broad enough to shield Dex and that’s – good. “You’re lucky I don’t believe in ghosts, dude.” He shifts around, skin warm against Dex’s. Christ it’s only their first night here. Embarrassing.

It’s only silent for maybe two minutes, and then Nursey goes, “Dude, did you just touch my butt?”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the fuck, Nurse, I thought you were an English major…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~unspoken shit~

“What the fuck, Nurse, I thought you were an English major…”

Dex is flipping through Nursey’s shit, sprawled across the floor of the attic between a pile of Nursey’s unwashed hipster clothes and the shoe pile by the door while Nursey’s out on a coffee run. The journal cinched into his binder has doodles all the fuck over it and – even better, his copy of _Beowulf_ has little half-scrawled sketches, a back and shoulders, a spray of flowers, a pair of hands twisted together in the margins.

He probably doesn’t have time to examine each little drawing, because he’s got his own shit he should be studying, but Dex is – enthralled. He had no idea Nursey was into art. 

Really, he shouldn’t start as hard as he does when the door creaks open and Nursey comes through, bearing coffee, but Dex feels a little caught. Like he’d seen something…private, even though they hardly have any secrets between them at this point. Wide-eyed, Dex tosses _Beowulf_ back onto Nursey’s pile of homework.

“Bro,” Nursey says, expression unreadable before it smooths out into nonchalance. He hands Dex one of the coffees. “It’s chill. What’s mine is yours, and all that.” 

Dex watches as Nursey folds himself, a little clumsily, onto the floor next to Dex and reaches for the book again. He flips it open about halfway, a little doodle of a ship disappears behind another page and then he’s holding it out to Dex. “Kinda wanna get that tattooed,” he says, leaning against Dex’s shoulder. 

It’s another one of the flower drawings.

“Heather’s all about the heart. Fulfilling passions and expressing creativity. Honeysuckle’s – kinda like that too.” 

Dex looks up slowly to see that Nursey’s cheeks are flushed. It seems like there’s something else he’s not saying, but. Dex can wait.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one might be my favorite so far????

“I love you.”

Dex is still laughing, buzzed from a win and some shitty beer, completely oblivious to what he just let slip until the moment he looks up and sees the blown-wide-open, pure devastation and awe on Nursey’s face. His smile creeps up slowly and it’s tiny – beautiful. And maybe Dex hadn’t meant to say it, exactly, but well. 

It’s not like he hadn’t meant it.

“Shut up,” Dex says, looking down and away, elbow going straight to Nursey’s ribs. He tilts his head back and guzzles his beer until the can’s empty. The kegster’s still going full-throttle. As upperclassmen, it’s their job to set an example for the frogs and taddies. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“No deal,” Nursey blurts. He turns, backing Dex against the counter, hands vices on his hips. “I’m going to look at you like this for the rest of my fucking _life_.” He leans in, practically mauls Dex’s face, peppering it with kisses and squeezing the life out of him. “I can’t believe you said it first.”

“Said what first?”

Dex can’t exactly move, pinned the way he is by Nursey, but Chowder clearly gets the gist of the situation, because he says, “Oh! Oh. _Oh_.” He giggles and…claps? “Congrats you guys! Wow. _‘Swawesome_. I gotta tell Bitty!”

Nursey still doesn’t move, hugging Dex with every ounce of strength he has. “I love you, too, Poindexter.” He pulls back and – his eyes are shiny?

“Dude, are you crying?” Dex asks, swaying back into Nursey’s space, smirking. This is enough chirping material to last a lifetime. “You’re crying. God, such a sap.”

“You said you _love_ me,” Nursey retorts, tugging Dex in again, burying his face in Dex’s shoulder.

Dex wraps his arms around Nursey’s shoulders, letting the big guy cry it out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s…weirdly hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to put two prompts together to keep the style of these fics going, so here goes nothing

“That’s…weirdly hot.”

Dex really should’ve just kept his mouth shut, but, well. They’re in the attic, sitting on his bed, and Nursey’s clicking through these different porn sites trying to get Dex into…kink, or whatever, and well. He wasn’t really expecting the lacy panties to look so hot around the soft slump of some dude’s cock and balls, but here he is.

“Really?” Nursey asks, incredulous. “Out of all the shit – you – you’re so fuckin’ vanilla, dude.”

“That’s not even a chirp.” Dex would like to point out that Nursey is just as into the shit they do together. “You can’t chirp me for liking sex the way we have it.”

Nursey groans, and it’s – well.

Dex is kind of turned on, so he can’t be blamed for squirming a little bit. “Don’t make sounds like that. Chowder’ll think –”

Of course that just makes Nursey do it again, louder.

Blushing, Dex shoves at Nursey and rolls into his side. “You’re going to traumatize him.”

“I caught him mackin’ on Farmer in the kitchen yesterday. He owes me one,” Nursey points out. And well. Point.

“Are there –” Dex clears his throat, scratches at his jaw. “Are there more…like that?”

“Oh, boy.” Nursey starts clicking and then – they’re on a site that actually caters to the shape of males and, well. Dex isn’t saying anything, just kind of squirming against Nursey’s side and – “Oh, yeah. We’re totally getting you some of these. What color do you want?”

Dex buries his face in Nursey’s shoulder, but kind of can’t look away from the screen. “Oh, my _god_.”

“Betcha’d look great in some dark blue ones,” Nursey says, sounding way too smug. “Maybe purple? Ooh, gotta go with black too. Classic.”

Though he kind of wants to die, Dex is weirdly…excited.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is there a language you don’t speak?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nursey, my sweet son, so full of rage

“Is there a language you don’t speak?”

Dex is still getting a butterfly-bandage affixed to his split cheek, but Nursey hasn’t stopped raging on – in multiple languages, strangely enough – about what a fucker the dude is who boarded Dex last shift. He’s nearly red in the face with how fiercely he’s yelling over the boards. He’s probably about two seconds away from hopping over and beating that D-man into a bloody pulp, getting a dumb fucking penalty, and costing them the game. 

“Nurse,” Dex barks, grabbing the back of his jersey. He yanks until he can force some eye contact. “I’m fucking _fine_.”

Eyes still a little wild, Nursey blinks and sits down, hard. “Fuck,” he says. “Fuck!”

Down the bench, Bitty leans around Tango and says, “Nursey, hon, I never thought I’d be the one to say it, but you’ve gotta chill.”

Nursey takes a deep breath, still eyeing Dex with his brows furrowed and his mouth pursed into a frown. 

Whisky pipes up from his other side, in complete deadpan: “I’ll totally kill him if you want me to.”

Loud, unrestrained, Dex laughs and reaches around Nursey to tap his helmet. “I swear to god I’m fine. But, seriously, Nursey,” he says, “What was that? Arabic? Farsi?”

“I honestly don’t know at this point,” Nursey says, blinking down at his gloves. “I think I blacked out.”

“Oh, my god,” Dex says, bumping their shoulders together. 

They’re out for another shift together, successfully back-checking and cycling the puck around until Bitty tips it in after a dirty little spinorama. In the end, they go 2-0 and then shake hands after lining up for Chowder shutout hugs.

Feeling a little better about himself, Nursey, the game, Dex leans into Nursey’s space and whispers, “Wouldn’t mind hearing more of that later.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who let you cook?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here, have another chapter with chris "sweetie" chow :)

“Who let you cook?”

Dex elbows Nursey in a non-verbal attempt to keep him from chirping Chowder, who’s clearly nervous enough to crawl out of his skin. The Haus smells…like food? Which is good. “Whatcha got cooking, Chowder?” Dex asks, slightly more…considerate.

“Bitty’s – he let me use one of his recipes? But I think I messed it up?” Chowder looks like he’s on the verge of crying and – “It’s Caitlin – our anniversary and I wanted to make her something nice.” 

Dex comes in close before he even realizes what he’s doing, grabbing for the recipe. It looks…simple enough. Sort of. It’s basically just chemistry – edible chemistry – so Dex should probably be able to help at least a little bit. He raises an eyebrow at Nursey over it between a line about steadily whipping the eggs versus letting them sit, just daring him to keep watching from the sidelines. 

Nursey doesn’t sigh or groan. He just rolls up his sleeves and says, “Alright, Chow. What can we do to help?”

In the end, the kitchen’s a bit of a mess, but Chowder’s got a dish full of something that actually smells delicious in arm as he makes his way out of the Haus. Dex doesn’t really mean to watch him go, but Nursey comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Dex’s waist, and says, “Ten bucks he’s proposing tonight.”

Dex doesn’t mean to gasp. “You really think so?” he asks, leaning back into Nursey’s weight.

“Uh, chyeah,” Nursey says, “Have you ever seen him so nervous?”

Come to think of it, he hasn’t. Dex shrugs. “Why didn’t he tell us then?” 

“He probably already talked with Bitty about it,” Nursey points out. “Probably doesn’t want to jinx it, you know how he is. Superstitious.”

Dex sighs, shrugging. “Guess you’re right.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s actually calm now – can you guys be a little quieter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil bit of h/c for your reading pleasure

“He’s actually calm now – can you guys be a little quieter?”

Tension crawls across Dex’s shoulders and he wants more than anything to scream at the taddies who invaded the kitchen for pie. Nursey’s been really good to him, bringing up soup and finely-blended smoothies when Dex can stand it, but – taking a puck to the mouth is nasty business. He’s had like. Five panic attacks, wondering if he’s going to survive the dental surgery he’s supposed to be having the next day.

Just thinking about it again makes him shake a little bit beneath the covers pulled up over his head.

He doesn’t hear the door shut, but he does hear Nursey shuffle across the attic floor, the bed dipping just slightly as he gingerly spoons up against Dex’s side.

Quietly, Nursey asks, “You okay, babe?”

He knows Dex isn’t supposed to be talking, knows he’s doped up on painkillers, knows his words would be slurred and disjointed anyway with the way his entire jaw being rearranged. So Dex nods, turning to feel just a little bit more of Nursey’s weight. He’s sore and hungry and pretty sure he’s never been so useless in his entire life.

Dex hums, disgruntled, and, like he can read his mind, Nursey shifts until he can pull the blanket out from under him, cocooning himself inside with Dex. He noses against Dex’s ear in the darkness. It’s a soft motion, but it still jostles him, causing a muted twinge in his jaw. A noise rises in his throat, but he quickly snuffs it out.

“Shh,” Nursey says, trailing a finger along Dex’s collarbone, “I’m sorry, Will.” His words are warm, humid against Dex’s throat. “I wish this didn’t happen to you.” 

Though it’s physically painful, Dex has to slur, “’s not your fault.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thin walls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual exploration can be a slow process. we'll get to the panties and handcuffs eventually, y'all

“Thin walls.”

Dex can’t find it anywhere inside him, not even in the depths of his soul, to remotely care. Straddled atop Nursey, hands on his ribs, Dex is pretty sure he’s going to rock down against Nursey’s dick until he comes because it’s been actual _weeks_. “Fuck,” Dex says, “Fuck the walls. Fuck _me_.”

Laughing, Nursey reaches up to palm at Dex’s hip and says, “That what you really want, babe?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Dex blurts, “Can we at least – fingers?”

“Yeah,” Nursey breathes, pupils shot to hell, “ _Fuck_ , c’mere.” He reaches behind himself towards the nightstand and then Dex leans in to kiss him (no more twinges!) while he gets the lube spread and – Nursey’s hands are huge, and Dex shudders under the feeling of Nursey pulling his cheeks apart, squeezing. 

Hips jolting, Dex harshes out a breath against Nursey’s lips and says, “Do it. C’mon, I’ve never – but I want you to.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Nursey breathes, stomach and chest going taut, “Not even to yourself?” Dex shakes his head, cheeks on fire. “That’s so hot, babe, oh, my god.”

Nursey’s lips drag and catch on Dex’s, distracting as his middle fingers venture deeper into the crease of Dex’s ass. Just that simple touch, that simple movement is enough to have Dex whining against Nursey’s mouth, pushing back into the touch and forward against Nursey’s abs. Precome blurts from Dex’s dick, leaving a shiny-wet trail over them. 

There’s pressure, slick slick heat and – Dex lasts all of two seconds once his hole gives way to Nursey’s finger. He groans, shivering and shaking, wondering how in the hell he came without a hand on his dick.

He’s blinking, vision blurred as he comes down, noticing Nursey’s still hard, dick rutting against his ass. Breathless, he says, “Come on me.”

Nursey does.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I swear to god, if you actually click that pen _one_ more time –”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~rage boners~

“I swear to god, if you actually click that pen _one_ more time –”

Dex gives a wordless shriek of rage whenever Nursey looks at him and, very deliberately, clicks the pen another goddamn time. He slams his textbook shut and vaults off of the bed, very nearly hitting his head on Nursey’s bunk, and – Nursey’s laughing when Dex tackles him to the floor.

“You,” Dex says, trying to gain leverage even with Nursey’s longer reach, “are. So. Fucking. _Annoying._ ”

Nursey grunts under Dex’s weight, but it doesn’t stop him from saying, “Maybe. But you still love me.”

His smirk is _infuriating_.

Just for that, Dex nips Nursey’s jaw and tugs his hair. “You do shit like that on purpose,” Dex accuses, expression steely in the face of Nursey’s teasing. “You _know_ I hate it.”

“Uh huh.” Nursey lifts his head, cupping the back of Dex’s neck with a broad palm. He kisses slow and sweet, nothing like the way Dex wants to – to just hold him down and take. 

Dex deepens it into more teeth than tongue, really liking the way Nursey goes boneless beneath him. He just moves into it, makes Nursey take more of his weight. When Nursey’s hands come up to cradle his lower back, Dex makes a noise in the back of his throat, a warning, and reaches back to grab his wrists, twist them around until they’re pinned on either side of Nursey’s head.

Nursey’s eyes go impossibly darker; his hips buck upwards and – Dex feels Nursey’s fattening dick. “Now, _this_ is what I’m talking about.”

Stilling, Dex narrows his eyes. “You can’t just goad me into getting your way.”

“I can if it works.”

“…Next time,” Dex says, rolling his eyes and rutting his hips towards Nursey’s, “just ask for a study break.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's not bad dancing, actually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vaguely public sex is my forte oops

“That’s not bad dancing, actually.”

Drunk, head lolling back onto Dex’s shoulder, Nursey keeps watch of all the goings on from his perch on Dex’s lap. “What?” Dex asks, sitting up a little taller to see around him, “Who?” His arms secure Nursey close, always so goddamn articulate but completely incapable of understanding how his body works when he’s drunk; it’s just easier to keep him from hurting himself this way.

“That girl,” he says, “The one with the – the hips, god."

When he looks over, finally seeing, Dex can…kind of see the appeal. He does see what Nursey’s talking about, at least, because this girl is – she’s dancing with another girl, maybe a friend, maybe a girlfriend, but she’s clearly _really_ into it.

“Oh, my god,” Nursey says, words caught on a whine, “ _Look_ at her.” He twists a little in Dex’s lap to kiss and nip at Dex’s throat, stubble prickling.

Dex swallows, throat working, and tries to keep from shifting beneath Nursey’s weight and attention.

Nursey makes a noise, buried buzzing into Dex’s skin, and then his tongue comes into play, sucking wet, lurid marks in the sensation’s wake. It’s horribly distracting, if Nursey’s really wanting him to watch that girl, because Dex’s eyes fall shut without his conscious thought.

It only gets worse when Nursey starts whispering shit, huge hands cradling Dex’s jaw as he trails his kisses up, clearly leading into full on making-out. And Dex doesn’t know if it’s because he’s drunk, or if it’s happened every single time for the past…however long, but the stubble burn makes his lips tingle and he’s – it’d be nice to be somewhere private.

“I wanna make you come,” Nursey says, because he is a _horrible tease_.

“Let’s – upstairs?”

“Yeah,” Nursey breathes, lips buzzing, “Or here.”

“Oh, god.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't think anyone could break that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright i'm back in the swing of things, my friends

“I didn’t think anyone could break that.”

“Well, it’s Nursey,” Dex points out, “If anyone could find a way, it’s him.” He’s about thirty percent sure his voice denotes the frustration rather than, like, endearment, but those odds were kind of skewed from the start. “Seriously, don’t even let him have a real plate.”

Chowder cracks up, clearly way more tickled than the situation calls for, but still the sound makes the little jab worth it. He’s all cuddled up with Farmer, hasn’t stopped smiling for a month. Being engaged is a good look on him.

Nursey elbows Dex’s side, mutters, “Shut up,” presses a brief kiss to the crest of Dex’s cheekbone and then goes back to leaning heavily on Tango. He’s been flitting between groups all night, happy to be surrounded by just their friends, and Dex can’t say he minds it. It’s nice to see Nursey enjoy himself, not trying to present that dumb façade from their freshman year that really only ever makes an appearance when they’re surrounded by huge groups of strangers.

“What’s on your mind, Dex?” Caitlin asks, smiling. “You got all –” she waves a hand “– quiet for a second there.”

Being around her and Chowder all the time really should probably make him a little less surly, hard to be around. Hell, maybe it has, and he just hasn’t noticed. They’re just so damn _happy_.

“Nothing,” Dex says, smiling and watching Nursey across the yard. “Just. We’ve changed a lot, right?”

“You and Nursey?” Chowder asks. 

“Yeah…” Reflecting is weird. Definitely not Dex’s strong suit. He’s much better with the present, planning the future. 

“It’s a good change,” Chowder points out. “Now instead of wanting to kill each other, you want to kiss each other’s faces!”

Laughing, Dex concedes that point.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you love maury, it's possible i'm judging you a little bit right now
> 
> here's a recap of every single episode i've ever seen  
> maury: you are NOT the father  
> audience: [roars]  
> couple: [cries and/or yells at each other]  
> third party: I TOLD YOUUUUU

“I can’t understand.” 

“…can’t understand what?”

“Why anyone would cheat,” Dex says, gesturing towards the laptop. He got sucked into a reality show vortex, all inescapable and clinging. It’s disgusting. He’s actually, _physically_ disgusted with himself. But more so with these people, because _seriously_. Airing out their dirty laundry. “Oh, come _on_. Why’s she surprised?”

Nursey’s laugh distracts Dex from the screen. “I cannot believe you’re still watching that.”

“I got really invested in the story!”

“No need to get squawky,” Nursey assuages, “I just think it’s funny. _Maury_ is actually the most trash of all trash TV. Right up there with _Jerry Springer_.” He turns back to his laptop, sitting there at the desk looking more attractive than he has any right to be.

“She admitted to sleeping with six guys while she was with her fiancé and now she’s got two kids that aren’t even his. And yet she’s surprised. People are idiots.” Dex keeps watching, still marveling at the stupidity of humankind. “Love doesn’t mean his sperm wins out against six other dudes, oh my _god_.”

Nursey snorts. “So judgmental, Poindexter. Maybe she’s a romantic.” 

“She’s clearly something,” Dex mumbles, “I don’t know about that.” 

“I can’t judge a lady for gettin’ all the dick she can stand.”

“Well, no, but she wasn’t – she never _told_ him. It’d be different if they talked about it and it was, like. Okay.” Dex shrugs, feeling weirdly defensive. “I don’t know.”

“Hey, Dex?”

Dex grunts, “Mm?” Apparently, her fiancé’s brother is the father. That’s fucked up.

“I love you. I’m glad you’d never cheat on me without asking me first.” Nursey has this wry grin in place.

“I would never cheat on you!” Dex squawks, affronted. “’Asking first.’ Who do you think I am?”

Again, Nursey laughs. “I know, babe.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do you manage?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!

“How do you manage?”

Dex has been working on his final paper, non-stop, for at least six hours straight. Apparently, it’s a feat that Nursey can’t wrap his mind around. Sighing, Dex thinks about how once he’s finished with all of these papers and tests, he’ll have the entire stretch of summer ahead of him – no obligations but the lobster boat. “It’s not that hard,” he eventually answers, absently finishing a line on utilizing recyclable parts to enhance sustainability and a competitive advantage. 

“You’re a robot,” Nursey accuses. “Even more than the Canadians; it’s weird. What kind of dude can actually get through a twenty-page paper in one day with _no_ breaks? Unreal, bro.” 

A smirk lifts the corner of Dex’s mouth. “It’s called commitment,” Dex muses.

He doesn’t exactly flinch when Nursey comes up behind him, hands on his shoulders, mouth hot against his ear. (And maybe he doesn’t exactly _blush_ , but his face does feel a little warm in response.) Nursey’s lips, the stubble – it’s a distraction that Dex really doesn’t want – okay _need_ , more likely – to deal with at the moment. 

It’s a dance they’ve navigated a million times since they were freshmen, more times than Dex can even count: he wants to focus on his schoolwork, Nursey wants to screw around –

Except then he’s gone, just one last, lingering kiss to the curve of Dex’s neck, reopening his textbook only a few feet away. It allows Dex to study him in profile, to smile softly and enjoy the sight in peace. And it strikes him, hard, just how profusely and how ardently he loves Derek Malik Nurse.

“Hey, so…” Dex swallows his discomfort, lets the damn goopy feelings wash over him. “I love you. A lot. It’s kinda gross.”

Nursey snorts a laugh. “ _Super_ gross, Dex.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodness, time just keeps flying

“Let me help you.”

Nursey sighs but lets Dex nudge in close, elbows knocking against his broad shoulders as he concentrates on getting the bowtie just right. Why he insists on wearing such painfully hipster outfits is truly beyond Dex’s comprehension. 

“There,” Dex says, “Looks less like a six-year-old did it.”

“ _Ha_ -ha, Poindexter,” Nursey says, then mutters, “Thinks he’s _so_ funny,” before he tweaks Dex’s ear and then darts out of reach.

Dex rolls his eyes. 

They make it to the bar ten minutes after they said they would, but it’s honestly (probably) a record for them, considering how often their squabbling turns into wrestling turns into making out turns into…other things. “Derek Nurse and William Poindexter: how the fuck are ya?” Shitty yells as soon as they come into sight. The chair he’d been in screeches against the floor as he launches himself up and at them, arms tight and mustache tickling. “Jack, look! My little taddies are all grown up!”

“Shits,” Dex says around a laugh, “Hey, man.”

Jack stands, more sedately, and shakes their hands, grinning like a proud father while Shitty swipes tears from his eyes. “How’ve you boys been?”

Nursey immediately goes, “How’ve we been? No, how’ve _you_ been, you fuckin’ NHL superstar; I saw that fucking spin-o-rama goal – you been taking notes from Bitty?”

“Haha,” Jack says – _says_ , what a weirdo – smiling bashfully. “Maybe.”

“Speak of the devil,” Shitty says, gathering Bitty up in his arms as he returns – hands full of frosty mugs while a bartender trails with a pitcher. 

Shooting the shit with their former teammates is easy, almost as if no time has gone by at all and they’re just lounging around the Haus or something. Dex realizes, in a weird way, that Boston’s not home anymore. These people? They are.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bad hair day?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~summer days~

“Bad hair day?”

“Fuck you.”

“If you insist,” Dex says around a laugh. He’s happy, buzzing a little bit, because he’s back home in his childhood room after a day grilling on the patio with his dad and uncle while his sister and his cousins (and their kids) and aunts and uncles all swam in the neighborhood pool just a house over. Now he’s sunburned across his nose and shoulders, poking fun at Nursey through Skype just because he can. 

It’s great.

Nursey’s eyebrows climb his forehead, reaching for the fluffy tufts of his hair. “You mean it this time?”

Dex shrugs, loose with it. “Sure, why not?”

Through the screen, Nursey’s form blurs and then comes back into focus, much closer than before. “You’d better not be fucking with me, Poindexter – I’ve been ready for this shit since we were eighteen.”

“I’m not as nervous about it now,” Dex drawls, leaning back to give Nursey a clearer shot of his torso. He hisses when his shoulders hit the bed. “Ouch.”

“ _Babe_ ,” Nursey says, “Didja forget sunscreen again?”

Dex snorts. “No.” He was outside with about a hundred other ginger Poindexters; the SPF count might’ve varied a little, but everyone sure as hell pushed sunscreen every twenty minutes. “Pops and I were actually in the shade most of the time. I’m just that white.”

It serves to make Nursey laugh, this deep belly one that always makes Dex smile in response. “Ya know, I actually don’t doubt that.”

“Yeah, just ‘cause you get all gorgeously tan.”

“Don’t say it all accusatorily; you know I’m brown.”

Sighing and smiling, Dex rolls his eyes. “I’m well aware,” he says drily. He scratches at his stomach. “So when are you coming to visit? I think I have new freckles for you.” 

“Oh, yeah?”


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I genuinely can’t wait another minute more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally time, y'all

“I genuinely can’t wait another minute more.”

Dex, panting, closes his eyes and just focuses on – not coming. He lets out another harsh breath. “Nursey,” he says, forehead resting against Nursey’s shoulder, “Please chill. For like – two seconds.” Their skin’s slick with sweat and Dex can’t keep a grip on Nursey’s hips when he keeps – _squirming_ like this.

“Please,” Nursey says, “Please, please, please. Fuck, _fuck!_ ”

“You’re killing me here, babe,” Dex breathes. “Fuck, I should’ve – I shoulda jacked off before.”

“No, no, this ‘s perfect,” Nursey slurs, “Just – come on, I don’t care. Give – just do it.”

Snapping his hips, Dex just – Nursey groans, back arching, so Dex draws back then does it again, his whole body lighting up. It pools, molten and beautiful in the pit of his gut; he drags his lips across Nursey’s skin while reveling at the tight clutch of his body. It’s a lot – it’s – “Fuck.”

Nursey twists, his body clenching tighter as he draws Dex’s face in for a kiss and it’s perfect, it’s –

With a shuddery groan, Dex comes, hips jolting and shoulders shaking. The comedown is just as sweet with Nursey making increasingly distressed noises, shifting restlessly, relentlessly. He’s reaching back, tugging and tugging until Dex’s face is buried right next to Nursey’s in a pillow that smells like the two of them with how often they’ve shared it. He turns his face, sucks a wet kiss into Nursey’s shoulder.

“I think I just lost fifteen pounds,” Dex says, lips smearing into Nursey’s skin as he tries to catch his breath.

Nursey laughs, loud and abrupt in the darkness.

“Give me,” Dex pants, smiling, “a few minutes. An’ I’ll – be ready again.” He pulls out, collapses half onto Nursey who has no qualms about wrapping his sweaty limbs tightly around Dex’s.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine, I’ll try it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0/10 would not recommend trying this at home if you're a huge d-man with an equally huge d-man boyfriend
> 
> that's a lie; just be careful

“Fine, I’ll try it.”

Famous last words. Dex might’ve made a mistake.

Okay, not a mistake, exactly, but a definitive miscalculation in regards to estimation; he absolutely underestimated the appeal of handcuffs in conjunction with sex. Sex with Nursey. Sex with Nursey in the Haus, even more specifically.

Because Dex is _not_ quiet; he’s gasping and groaning and maybe even whimpering a little bit, too far gone to do anything more than just lie there on the mattress with his cuffed hands pinned against the pillows while Nursey rides him. Nursey’s not really quiet either, but at least he’s not louder than the squeaking bedframe. He’s all muscle and smugness, sparkling eyes boring straight into Dex’s when he can be bothered to take a half-lidded peek. “Good idea, yeah?”

“Shut up,” Dex says, brows drawing together as Nursey slows to a grind, hands slapping down on Dex’s chest and stomach to brace himself. The movement frees Dex’s arms but – he forgets, how could he forget? -- when he tries to reach forward to clutch at Nursey’s forearms, his wrists catch and – 

His frustration blows his eyes open, jaw clenching around a noise that would’ve been too loud had it been loosed, and instead bucks his hips because that’s all he _can_ do. It makes Nursey’s head thunk against the top bunk, which, “Oops, fuck,” Dex says breathlessly, “Sorry, sorry.” 

Nursey stops entirely, face pinched against the pain. He bends to rest his elbows on either side of Dex, pressing their chests together as Nursey’s ass stays in the cradle of Dex’s hips. “Ow.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know, babe. It’s okay,” Nursey says.

Dex draws his arms over Nursey’s head, handcuffs and all, and pulls him closer until he’s able to give him an apologetic kiss. “All better?”

Nursey laughs. “Yeah.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are not wearing that in public."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't tell dex what to do. unless you want him to get all ragey.

“You are not wearing that in public.”

Dex snorts. “And _you_ are not telling me what to do,” he says, “So, fuck right off, Nurse.”

“Ooh,” Nursey responds, “Testy.”

“You weren’t supposed to see anyway,” Dex says, face burning with a flash of embarrassment. He’s had them forever, but he’s never worn them out; really, he’s only worn them once or twice, for special occasions. Occasions in which they don’t even make it anywhere near the bed because Nursey doesn’t understand the concept of anticipation, or like, patience. Of any kind. 

He tugs his jeans up quickly and buttons them before Nursey can do something dumb, like grab Dex’s ass. (His balls are already high and tight just from feeling the lace against his skin, roughly patterned but somehow still so soft and delicate; he can’t afford to so much as look at Nursey’s face right now.)

“Baby,” Nursey croons, sidling up close so smoothly that Dex doesn’t think to dip out of the way. His hands are hot – huge – brands on Dex’s hips, sliding down to grip his ass, pressing their chests together and his lips to Dex’s jaw. “You look good enough to eat in those things.”

Dex’s breath quivers in his chest. It takes about everything in him to be able to push at Nursey’s chest, tip the fog from his mind with a quick shake.

“After.” Dex grips Nursey’s hair, wrenching his head back just enough to force eye contact. “We’re going to make an appearance, congratulate them or whatever for whatever the announcement is, and then…” He smirks, tracking the Nursey’s eyes dilate, his chest catches, and his mouth goes slack. “I’m gonna sit on your face. How about that?”

Nursey swallows audibly. “Sounds good. You’re gonna leave ‘em on, right?”

Dex laughs. “Of course.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looooooooong overdue  
> #seniors

“I’m ready.”

“…ready for what?”

“To be co-captain with you,” Nursey says, knocking into Dex’s shoulder. “Let’s fucking _do_ this shit, brah. It’s gonna be great. Ransom and Holster two-point-oh.”

“Oh god,” Dex groans, flipping around in Nursey’s hold. “Please don’t compare us to them.”

“ _What_ – we’re already sharing the attic. We’re the second round of co-captains in Samwell history, of _course_ I’m going to compare us to them. Everyone else already is,” Nursey points out. 

It’s frustrating, honestly, because Rans and Holtzy were _great_. Not as hardcore as Jack was or anything, or as kind as Bitty was last season, but this perfect balance of ruthless and zen, working them into the ground and pulling them back up with a firm hand, sending them off to buy beer and mixers for the next Haus party after it was all said and done. It was hard, but it was _‘swawesome_ too.

There’s no telling what they’ll be like – not with how high-strung he is, how faux-chill Nursey is. He just hopes they won’t clash too harshly.

Dex stays quiet, contemplative.

Nursey doesn’t say anything for a while either, and honestly Dex thinks he’s asleep up until the moment he says quietly, “It doesn’t have to be a scary thing.”

Tomorrow’s their first official practice. _Of course_ it’s going to be a scary thing. 

“Either way, I’ll be right there beside you.” 

Dex lets out a breath, one he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in so long, all this pressure and tension like a fucking balloon deflating. It’s a stupid analogy, but too fucking accurate to pass up. Still, he says, “Yeah,” or breathes it, really, then a relieved, “Right,” and finally, because he can’t resist, “I know that.” 

Nothing left to say, Nursey just presses a kiss to Dex’s forehead.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate opera."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haus boys know how to handle their captains (nursey used soothe! it was super effective!)

“I hate opera.”

“Yeah, well. No one’s forcing you to stay in here.” 

Dex rolls his eyes and closes his laptop in concession. It’s a fair point, but he really shouldn’t let frogs get away with talking to him like that. Especially one who’s somehow conned his way into a senior level engineering class. 

Eh. At the very least, if he heads back to the Haus, he can see if Bitty’s sent a pie or if that weird ass former goalie stopped by to offer some sage advice to Chowder about “furthering the NHL narrative for the comic.” (Honestly, Dex doesn’t get the guy, but he’s always kind of stuck around the fringes and he’s completely harmless, if a little strange.) 

Just to be petty, Dex almost ( _almost_ ) leaves with a, “Good luck getting dibs next year,” tossed over his shoulder. Instead, he just stares the kid dead in the eye and leaves, stone-faced. 

He doesn’t realize he’s kind of muttering angrily under his breath until he’s back in the Haus, sitting across the table from Tango because the kid says, “Uhhhhh,” and then, “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah,” Dex says coolly, “I’m fine.” He reopens his laptop and finds that it fucking _restarted for updates_ and probably _deleted all of his shit_. He can’t remember the last time he’d saved it either. “I’m just _peachy_.”

A little too absorbed in trying to restore the Word document and Excel file he’d been working on, Dex doesn’t notice Tango leave, but he _does_ notice when he returns, Nursey – groggy from a nap, but still disgustingly beautiful – in tow. Dex relaxes almost immediately.

“Hey, Poindexter,” Nursey says, dropping a sweet, absent kiss on the top of his head on his way to the sink. 

Dex sighs. “Sorry I was a dick, Tango.”


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am not paying thirty-something bucks for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, here's some angst

“I am not paying thirty-something bucks for that.”

“Aw, come on, Dex,” Nursey prods, “It’ll be so fun to try though.”

Dex rolls his eyes and searches for a clearance section or something. Why do quality sex toys have to be so fucking expensive? More accurately, why does Nursey want to waste money on them when they’re already having really satisfying sex? Does he think Dex is bored or something? Is _Nursey_ bored? Being bored with sex is like. A middle-aged couple kind of problem, right?

“Dude,” Dex says, forcing himself to stop fondling a set of silicone cock rings and to instead look Nursey in the eye, “What’s this about?”

“…I’d really rather not talk about it in a sex store. In Boston.”

“Too bad,” Dex maintains, crossing his arms, “You brought me here. I wanna know what’s going on.”

Nursey sighs and then his eyes flick over Dex’s shoulder.

The cashier’s wandering closer, pretending to check the stock when he’s probably either snooping or trying to catch one of them stealing. He asks if they need any help or pointers or direction, and Dex, loudly, tells him no, thanks, but they can handle it themselves. Homeboy’s cheeks turn bright pink and then he shuffles back to the counter. 

“Derek.”

“It’s…” Nursey sighs, again, and Dex isn’t really _worried_ , per se, but anxiety is about to start pressing in if Nursey doesn’t hurry the fuck up and spit it – “Have you thought about…after college? Like grad school and shit?”

“Oh, my _god_ –”

“See! This is why I wanted –” Nursey looks around, lowers his voice when he says, “I wanted to get back to the Haus, have some crazy sex, and talk about what might happen if our paths split, ya know?”

Dex’s jaw clenches. “Okay. Not here.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, like. I know insulting each other is Our Thing,” Nursey starts, “But. You just called me Iggy Azalea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's....been awhile.
> 
> i've missed these guys and this story.

“Okay, like. I know insulting each other is Our Thing,” Nursey starts, “But. You just called me Iggy Azalea.” He crosses his arms, appearing positively hurt with his gray-green eyes shimmering in the sunlight as he looks off to the side. “Like. Fuck, man, that actually hurts a little.”

Dex barely manages to restrain himself. “You rhymed freckles with speckles, dude, of course it sounded like a shitty rap.”

“But _Iggy_?”

“Yes,” Dex agrees. “Iggy, Derek. That was terrible.”

“Okay, but like, in my defense, I _was_ really fucking high.”

“No excuses, Nurse.” There’s a beat of silence; it’s just a small measure of peace between them and then Dex wrecks it all to shit when he says, quietly, “I’m gonna miss you.” He knows it’s not fair, not when he’s the one who made the rule in the first place, but it – slipped.

There’s a pause, one that Dex can’t even use to look over at Nursey’s face

“…Okay, but _fine_.” Nursey full-body smooshes Dex, peppering his face with kisses, “Pay up, babe.”

“Counter-fine,” Dex says, trying not to laugh – but it tickles and it’s so _stupid_. All of it’s stupid. He shouldn’t have to miss Nursey in the fucking first place. “Veto?” The kisses slow, and Nursey stills, forehead against Dex’s collarbone, hugging them together. Quietly, squeezing Nursey’s shoulders, Dex decisively says, “Veto.”

He cards his fingers through the soft fluff of Nursey’s hair and wishes they were more like Bitty and Jack. 

Cambridge and NYC aren’t _that_ far from each other. 

They could totally make this work. Long-term. Long _distance_.

“But. I guess if I’m Iggy, then you’re, like, Ed Sheeran, or something.” 

“You’re just saying that ‘cause he’s ginger,” Dex replies. “You’ve never heard me sing.”

“Yeah. But you would if I asked you to.”

“…Maybe.”


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dude, this tastes so gross. You try it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so if i complete all the prompts still sitting in my inbox, this fic will have about 140 chapters in total. that's....a lot. hope y'all stick around because this is going to span a looooong time.

“Dude, this tastes so gross. You try it.”

“Fuck no,” Dex says, plenty happy with his (albeit very plain) roast and potatoes. “Get that shit out of my face.” 

Nursey waggles his fork again and Dex swats at his wrist, watching in horror as the floppy piece of meat flies halfway across the table, landing with a muffled splat. When he looks up at Dex, Nursey looks equal parts guilty and highly amused. 

Dex tries to convey, “That was your fault,” with his eyebrows and the tight line of his mouth. It doesn’t seem to work, as Nursey’s just snickering into his napkin, so Dex leans over and grabs the discarded meat and tucks it quickly into his own napkin.

How’d they get invited to this dumb event, anyway?

Farmer – or, more likely, Chowder – must really love them.

“You’re an awful plus-one,” Dex points out. “Manners like a fucking three-year-old.”

“Excuse me, you’re _my_ plus-one.” 

“No, fuck you, she totally gave me the invite and said I could bring you.”

They bicker quietly until Chowder says, “Uh, guys?” and then, positively glowing, “They’re about to give her the award!” 

From where she’s sitting with the team, Caitlin rises and walks steadily up the steps onto the stage. She looks fucking radiant in this flowy teal dress, her hair in some intricate bun with braids and stuff, eyes watering beneath the spotlight as she accepts the glass figurine and steps up to the podium. Throughout her speech, Dex splits his attention between her words and Chowder’s face, feeling something acute in his chest – fondness for his friends, envy for what they have and will get to keep having even after next semester is over.

He doesn’t notice he’s sighed until he feels Nursey’s hand on his thigh. 

Dex swallows his angst.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where the fuck did you put my –”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so i picked this thing back up and it's a liiiiiiittle angsty. oops.

“Where the fuck did you put my –”

Dex stops short when Nursey’s hand nudges against his hip. There, in his hand, is Dex’s stylus. He hadn’t even gotten his tablet out yet, but, somehow, Nursey just magically knew exactly what he needed. 

“You threw it at my head last night,” Nursey explains without prompting, “It rolled under the nightstand.”

Cheeks going warm, Dex takes it from Nursey’s hand without a word and goes to his bunk. He sketches for a handful of minutes, focused until the niggling tension in the room has him stopping, dropping it, saying, “I’m sorry,” for more than just throwing the stylus at Nursey’s head last night.

But Nursey says, “Stop,” and Dex -- he breaks.

“I’m sorry, I’m -- I’m so, so fucking sorry.”

“Hey, whoa, no no no,” Nursey’s babbling, gathering Dex into his arms between one heaved breath and the next. “You’re -- it’s okay, I know. I _know_.”

Dex isn’t sure if his eyes are leaking frustrated, terrified tears or if it’s just his chest that’s trying to explode into a million pieces, but Nursey’s there, holding him together.

“D’you know that Cambridge is only three and a half hours away from the City?” Nursey’s saying, “I already looked at bus tickets, too. Guess how cheap they are, babe -- eighteen bucks! Only eighteen bucks and three and a half hours and we can see each other whenever we want.”

Dex’s breath slows a bit, finally, at the steady flow of Nursey’s reassurances. 

“It’ll be a two year program -- for both of us. I’ve already mapped out all our breaks; we’ll get to see each other plenty -- plus weekends, if we can manage them.”

Dex takes a deep breath.

“You and me? We’re gonna be fine.”

He’s steady. Calm, even. It’s just what Dex needs.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _Ow_ , fuck...Do that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....at least there's porn?

“ _Ow_ , fuck...Do that again.”

Dex heaves in a breath that feels like the weight of a thousand worlds and completely empty all at the same time, waiting for Nursey’s hand to come down again. It’s sharp, cutting, and it takes Dex’s breath away.

They’ve never -- for all the hits they take, all the punches they land, and all the checks they dole out, Dex has never thought to bring pain into what they do with each other off the ice. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Nursey says, eloquent as ever. “You’re -- it’s already so red.”

In a sinuous, rolling stretch, Dex arches back until his hips are nudged up back into the cradle of Nursey’s hips. “Gonna bruise,” he rasps.

“Fits right in with all the others,” Nursey muses around a gasping groan, “Fuck, Dex -- _baby_. Oh, god, you feel so good.” 

He squeezes around a handful, digging in his nails and dragging them down the hot flesh until Dex is shuddering, overly sensitized, ready to _come_. Dex groans, shifting into it, arching his back and bucking his hips, urging Nursey to get on with it. “Stop -- stop fucking around and --”

“Fuck you? That what you want, baby?” Nursey gives one thrust, rough and exactly what Dex needs. “You know I’ll give you whatever you want, anytime you want. Anytime I can, you know I will.”

How he can keep his thrusts deep and even, Dex doesn’t know -- he has no fucking clue, but he wishes he wouldn’t, wishes he’d just shut up and not remind him that -- that they’re probably -- that they won’t --

“C’mon,” Dex urges, dropping his shoulders down to the mattress to take himself in hand.

“Anytime you want it, you just say the word and I’ll -- _fuck_ , fuck, I love you so much, Dex. You know that right?”


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Only Child Syndrome Poster Boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes ya just gotta rage a little

“Only Child Syndrome Poster Boy.”

Dex splutters on his coffee, laughing. “You’re one to talk, Nurse.” His eyes are bright, his cheeks reflecting it as he cracks up, eyeing the way Nursey pouts and glares at his own coffee. “But you’ve gotta let it go. He’s probably gonna be captain next year; it was just idle conversation and a little bit of help with his flashcards.”

Nursey mutters something probably insulting and Dex isn’t sure it’s in English; their knees knock under the table.

He rolls his eyes, pokes Nursey in the shoulder. “You’re really bad at sharing.”

“I shouldn’t _have_ to share you,” Nursey says petulantly. “Lardo shouldn’t’ve given him dibs.”

“Alright,” Dex says, reaching over to grab Nursey’s hand, squeezing his fingers. “Listen, I’m allowed to study with other people and Whisky’s allowed to sit wherever he wants. You can’t pull rank just because you aren’t getting your way, babe. It’s rude to kick people off the couch.”

“But he was in _my_ spot,” Nursey protests, “Everyone knows that’s my spot.”

“How about this,” Dex offers, “Next time _I_ take your spot.”

Nursey sighs and finally flips his hand over, threading his fingers through Dex’s. “I wasn’t always like this, was I?”

“Wasn’t what?” Dex grins, quirking a brow. “Insufferably jealous?” He shrugs. “Nah, I think this is the first time you Hulked out at someone for being within five feet of me.” And he knows -- he _knows_ why, but it’s not any excuse. “But you’re gonna work on it, yeah?”

A particularly forlorn expression crosses Nursey’s face in the wake of his grumbly acquiescence. “Yeah. I will. Sorry.”

Dex does something he’d normally avoid in public, but it’s just Annie’s and no one’s paying them any mind: he leans in, kisses the crest of Nursey’s cheek. 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> come [prompt](http://onceuponamoonfic.tumblr.com) me, dammit


End file.
